PRIVATE
by leyva1130
Summary: You can find it in Spanish  original  under the title of CABO. SUMARY: A penguin unfriendly to military training, another penguin tender and sweet, unable to hurt someone. Skipper's thoughts on out and why not ... occasional funny situation.
1. Chapter 1

How can we forget that day, when the young Private arrived in the troop. With that look of innocence that only a child would even if he was reaching adulthood.

Skipper watched him closely, it definitely was not born for combat, but there was something in it, maybe the excitement in his eyes or his alleged ignorance of the military. Never regretted having accepted it on your computer, on the contrary, the young Private was a penguin with great courage, willing to sacrifice everything for them.

He was someone with great kindness, can melt the coldest heart. Ray! As the young penguin had managed to melt his cold heart, it would leave its troops under rigorous training but he was different ... I could not let it hurt (at least not too much).

He also appreciated the rest, Rico had a great love him, especially in those moments like when he lost his prized doll, ahhh! Private always so optimistic, never lost hope. Kowalski, but as long as you know, we had a bit of appreciation for the little penguin full of joy and hope.

No doubt, Private was a great soldier, great in battle, wise and nothing paranoid - maybe that was his great flaw - but maybe with time and a little more training could become a great leader.


	2. NIGHTMARE

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.  
Sorry for the shortness of my stories, I'm new to this and I lack imagination, I hope to improve over time.  
Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments.**

**NIGHTMARE.**

****It was dawn, and a strange noise had awakened the skipper, was a strange noise, like groans. Immediately, the soldier got up from his bed in alarm, imagining the worst.

The sound did not see the outside, to be exact, just above his bunk, then knew who he was.  
Private was little, I had another nightmare probably what it would be this time? Cape nightmares were a mystery - Skipper thought as she put a fin on his head - never remember what happens in them.

- Hey out, wake up. - Private Skipper says as he moves smoothly. Private but not awake ... a bit exasperated Skipper decided to slightly increase their tone of voice, trying not to wake the rest of the team.

- Soldier awake! - At that moment awake Private exalted. Skipper simply sighs and looks at Private calm.

- It was just a dream - Private says sighing a little easier. Skipper just watch ...

- Private ... Tell me you dream?

Private turns and looks - no skipper do not remember - responds with his typical British accent while Skipper gives a smile.

Skipper, just sighs and smiles back. - Private back to sleep, tomorrow I expect a solid workout and need to be wide awake soldier –

- If Skipper! - Private back to sleep deeply. Meanwhile his commanding officer watched him sleep ...

Skipper decides to go back to sleep, but the one question that arises with every nightmare returns what is it that haunts the small and naive penguin? He was very kind, so I could not be his conscience, perhaps a traumatic event which has no knowledge, I thought Skipper, should thoroughly investigate the past of Private.  
At that time, the Skipper thought were interrupted by a voice

- Skipper? Are you awake?

- Mmm, Private happens ... again this nightmare?

- Skipper no, I was wondering if you could tell me a story, you know, to sleep, those stories of your missions ...  
Skipper smiled at the request, with every nightmare came a new story about a mission undertaken before the arrival of this ... it was becoming a habit and could not afford ... - Private not, you're not a baby crying to tell you a cute story to sleep –

Silence ...

- If Skipper. Private slow to respond and with a faint whisper. Perhaps he had been too hard on him, finally after all was still a child and was unaware of the origin of these nightmares.

- Private ...?

- Tell Me Skipper ...

"... We were in Peru in a very important mission, we had almost no arsenal and the enemy was really strong. Manfredi and Johnson were responsible for covering the rear of the vehicle, while I ..." And so he began to tell another chapter in her life.

Private simply smiled as he listened, he knew that the nightmare would never return, not when he heard Skipper's voice to coo ...

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	3. SILENCE AND WINKIES

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.**

******Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments.******

**SILENCE AND WINKIES.****  
**  
Winkies ! - Cry a young penguin to see a new box of sweet caramel with that name, while Skipper smiled to see run.

Private was like a child, looked as crazy and ate candy all he could, so he controlled it and tried to carry a healthy diet and not just based on sweets.

She remembered her first Winkies Private ate peanut butter, it was his third week at the zoo after being transferred from London, England and the boy was very quiet.

Were spent observing the activities of others and so far had not spoken to anyone but merely shook his head to answer "yes" or "no." If not for the reports, Skipper had sworn that the boy was speechless ...

Kowalski insisted it was a matter of adaptation, since the change was very abrupt, taking into account that the young penguin came from another country with totally different habits, and also had been raised from childhood in that zoo.

For the second week, Skipper was he running out of patience, but the boy followed orders, persisted in the absence of communication. He had tried by every means to talk, even a grunt, yell, he was kind, I hit and even threatened to court martial ... the guy just flipped the other way and shaking ... not serve as SOLDIER ! !

The only one not lost patience with him was Kowalski who insisted on adaptation ...

- Skipper, is a matter of patience ... the young penguin ... how to say it is called ...?

- Private, his name is Private - Skipper replied, as he walked from side to side with the fins on his back.

- Yes, Private quickly adapt to life in the zoo, so far only been dedicated to military exercises and at no time have tried to talk to him. We do not know your tastes ... if you had friends or family ... in London ...

- That's the least Kowalski, men need to be vigilant! No kids ...! - Kowalski looked sadly at Skipper - does not sound so bad But your idea, I have nothing to lose ... - answered resignedly.

Kowalski smile at Skipper's response was to call Rico to prepare a plan. Decided they were going to a picnic to relax ... when he was informed a Private on plans the following day just smiled and nodded in the way of affirmation, causing Skipper hit the face with the flap.

When they came for the food, it occurred Skipper bring some candy ... not a bad idea, considering that Private was a young penguin, a child, maybe would work, so I went to get some candy box encountering Winkies .

The next day were heading to Central Park, with everything needed for a picnic.

Private was a little more interested, Skipper noticed something ...

- Great guy - he went to Private - will you choose where to eat?

Private could not believe it! I was asking was not an order. So I replied, shaking his head up and down with excitement. Skipper sigh - well, then go ahead ...

Private stood before them and began the journey, until he found a place under some trees that gave a perfect shade, she discovered there jumped up and gave something like a shriek.

Skipper could not believe it had finally delivered a sound, perhaps the idea of Kowalski was not so crazy after all. They went to the site chosen and prepared to eat.

The boy smiled and ate with more enthusiasm, as they tried to talk to him without much success. Until it came time for dessert, Skipper said he had a surprise for them and take out the box Winkies.

Rico Kowalski jumped as soon as they saw while applauding with his fins, Private observed only did not know the candy so he should be careful ... It took one and carefully removed the wrapper, I see the product and smelled ...

"A curious attitude ..." Skipper thought to see what was ... finally decided to eat the Winki Private ... I could not believe what I was trying, was really delicious.

- Mmm ... - said Private. It was the second sound had issued from his arrival, so we decided to risk Skipper ... approached him to talk to the soldier - Private liked you? - Private nodded in affirmation

- Sooo good, then when you want another, just ask - Skipper said as she smiled. Private nodded, without speaking. Ray! I was pushing again ... He turned and began moving forward, "the boy talk when ready" I thought ... until I stopped a complete sentence ...

- Skipper, thanks, "replied Private, with a beautiful British accent.

I could not believe he had at last talked ... it was a strange sensation that had led to ... something I had never felt in your life ... later would ask Kowalski ...

Never forget that day, Private finally say his first words after three weeks of arriving.

After that day, Private began to talk more and let you see a little more personality. It was a penguin with big noble intentions ... as well as obedient and dedicated ... and a great innocence and ignorance of the cruelty that the world could offer.

Since then, more often Skipper took the candy to the base ... to remember that day when first pronounced his name ...

**I hope you liked it, sorry if there are flaws in the writing and some ideas are confused, but I am new to this. I think I'm getting better.****  
**  
**Do not forget to leave your comments**


	4. Reality VS Hallucination

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.****  
****Sorry throughout the chapter, I hope I've been good and is to your liking. I was inspired by the chapter of Skorka, so find some dialogue to that chapter, I hope you are not a nuisance.****  
****Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments.******

**Reality VS Hallucination.******

**PRIVATE:****  
**When he saw the whale flying, never thought the problems would be much less than their friends and colleagues would not believe. The amount of Winkies demonstrated that there was only a hallucination but he was sure it was real.

Neither imagined they would have to leave the zoo on their own to cope with the enemy so powerful and feared by others of its kind ...

**SKIPPER:**  
Private When told that he could take food in the aerial survey, he recommended not to take sugar because it is bad for the brain, but do not imagine that he would disobey and to pursue a Private in the streets of New York and capture ...

Neither thought they would become their biggest nightmare reality: 'To lose one of his men in combat', especially the little penguin ...

-

Generally, aerial reconnaissance was done by Skipper and Kowalski, so it was the first time he did. In fact I was terrified, the recognition meant to be all alone and awake all night ... and as I said Skipper "with potential enemies around you" ... distanced much of the "paradise" that Skipper mentioned ... the mind of his commander and he was totally different ...

So I thought of something to placate his terror: food. Skipper When I ask if he could take, I thought Winky sweet and not fish ... Skipper warned not to consume sugar because of the risk that meant to his brain, but he seemed ridiculous so I choose to take the entire box Winkys ... after consuming so much energy he felt that he was sure that Skipper was wrong ...

Until he saw her floating in the sky ... a killer ! - Must be the sugar! Sugar Out, out! - Said while hitting the face, but it was useless, the "hallucination" was still there, then realized it was real, had to raise the alarm.

After waking up everyone and to give the news, the more calm he found (shouting) Skipper told him what happened. Skipper decided to implement an operation to fight the killer, now called "Skorka" thanks to Julien ... - Private I want all the details ... do you have in the face?

Private had forgotten that little detail ... - Winky peanut butter - Kowalski said ... I try to explain it but it was useless, never forget the look of anger and disappointment Skipper Winkys when asked how many had eaten.

No matter how hard, the evidence was sufficient to believe that he had a hallucination ... then take a decision if his friends did not believe him, the killer whale would beat before they hurt someone ... left the zoo and ran through the deserted streets to find the "Skorka" and remove ...

-

Skipper could not believe what was happening, Private had disobeyed his orders. More importantly ... what a fool he had left the rest of the zoo, now how to explain the absence of the monster and his soldier had failed in its duty ... I was furious with Private and give exemplary punishment.

From the beginning the idea of the skies orca was ridiculous, but never told a lie Private so I trusted him completely, until now. But think about it, the most important thing now was to deal with the problem sweetened Private - very good boys, to initiate "Operation Miedoson ... - then began to pretend fighting with the hallucination of Private, so I do not notice when he left, at least not right away ...

-

Private was determined to eliminate the Skorka, was terrified of confronting this monster but I was sure of everything I had learned would serve him.

In an oversight floor a small bead, when it was assumed that was the work of Skipper and before he could react, was shot at full speed to the tops of the main street, leaving the head. He immediately got defensive - quiet soldier, just want to help - Skipper said ... "is angry with me," thought Private - thinking I can help - I answer ... every time I saw the eyes of Skipper seized with pain in his heart, was sure he was disappointed he did not care if he was angry or punish him, but the look of disappointment was too hard for him ...

- Private wish we could, but no giant flying orcas - Skipper answered him, trying to convince Private and remove once and for all in mental status caused by the sweet ... "Private is affected by sugar, I'm sure you Five minutes have passed "thought" that means that their state is worse than we thought "...

Skipper's patience was running out and the screams of humans did not help much ... - why do humans cry ? - Kowalski asked him, when they were discovered a terrible truth, even though deep Skipper wanted it that way.

THE ERA Skorka REAL! Private not hallucinating ... a feeling he took hold: remorse ... all this time the child he was telling the truth, had defrauded as commander by not trying to ensure the existence of the monster and let go only by what their eyes .

- Sorry ... - Skipper and others apologized ... - neglect, we must seek higher ground attack from above ... ... - answered Private. That response caused that only remorse he felt Skipper were greater, the small do not hold any grudges, never told them "I told you so" ...

-

The match was difficult, the monster had a force field that served as a shield, causing the attacks they were not effective, but after a while Private penetrates, thus starting the nightmare of Skipper ...

-

When Private managed to penetrate the shield, was sure that Skipper would be very proud of him and could now beat the orca with ease, but strangely began to air out the opening by pushing away from the beast ... during the flight, just hold on to achieve upper fin Skorka as he began walking around the sky and pick up speed to an unknown address.

Private assumed it would end, shouting with all their strength by the terror he felt, all the value they had acquired along the way had gone on the flight ... then hear the cry of Skipper, causing a horrible thought Private's mind - "I'll never see my friends ... I could never tell them they are like family I never had ..."

It is said that when someone is about to die, all your life passes before your eyes ... your last crossed in front of his eyes, his life before coming to Central Park Zoo and his life after his arrival ... it was curious that the major pictures of your new life is about flapping granted by Skipper ... but they all showed concern for him ... Skipper always sought to be better every day ... "these are the best times of my life" thought Private.

At that moment he realized that he was falling Skorka ... closed his eyes waiting for the final, but never touches the ground, he opened his eyes he discovered that he was stuck in a tree, a few miles from the zoo ...

-

Skipper fought with the big ears who insisted on saying it was his prey ... to give simultaneous kick, went out to the roof of the building continued and only saw a dark shadow passed over him ... on the roof were Kowalski and Rico, but not had signs of Private, then realized he never Skorka low, a situation that I see with the cry that was the little while flying over the monster.

- Private ... Noooooo ! - Skipper cry while watching as the small Private away with Skorka. I could not believe he had lost a man in battle and especially the small Private ...

- If only you had believed ... now would be alive - Skipper said his team in tears. - We Skipper was not your fault, Private gave his life to save us all - Kowalski told in an attempt to comfort without much success.

- I know ... but as their commander will take full responsibility ... come on boys, back to the zoo - The zoo got the news and decided to give honor to the brave young soldier died.

- Skipper know, you were right ... as of today, the Skorka not exist ... - answered Private. Skipper could not believe it was alive Private and brought with it some of the Skorka ... No doubt he was proud of the boy.

-

At night, Skipper noted that Private was depressed ... all the zoo had celebrated the defeat of the Private Skorka and congratulated him ... even his congratulations, did not understand why he was sad. So she called to talk to him ... - Private, what are you doing?

- It's nothing Skipper - replied in a whisper voice. Skipper approached the small and put a fin on the back of the boy.

- There is something I want to tell ... Private ... I'm sorry ... - Private not understand why their commander apologized to him ...

- Skipper, why did you apologize? - Asked confused - have not done anything wrong ... I am one who should apologize ... for disobeying your orders ... you ordered me not to take with me sugar and I did not listen ... if I had not eaten Winkys, I had believed ... and I had not disappointed ... - answered the Little Penguin directing his gaze to the floor.

Skipper stayed silent at the words of Private, even when he was in danger of dying did not blame him, Private opposite was suffering for having disappointed ... So did the only thing that came to him in mind ...

- Well done Private - Skipper said patting his head as he walked away with their fins in the back, "you really are a great soldier," he thought. Private stayed in place while sitting away watching Skipper - Private ... By the way - said as he turned to see the young penguin once again - no peanut butter Winkys a week for you soldier - and said this is addressed his bunk.

- Yes, sir - Private replied with a smile on his beak ... Skipper was not angry with him ... I hope they all fell asleep and left the place to watch the stars, thinking of everything that happened.

**I hope you liked it, sorry if there are flaws in the writing and some ideas are confused, but I'm trying to improve. As I said initially, is a rather long chapter and I thought for a moment split into two, but I consider it a nuisance to readers.******

**There are also some dialogs Skorka chapter, I hope you are not a nuisance, but I really like this chapter. I will try to update soon.******

**Do not forget to leave your comments, they motivate me to continue with the fic.**

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	5. Cold

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.**

**Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments.****Cold****  
**  
By their nature, penguins can withstand low temperatures ... but in the case of these four penguins, do not apply ... have you ever heard a penguin catch a cold? Sounds like a joke ... but Private small things always happen out of the ordinary ...

It all started in one of the many missions to get fresh fish from the truck repartidora ... the mission was a success except for one detail: LEFT FORGOTTEN A PRIVATE IN THE TRUCK, which had a cooling system to keep fresh produce . By the time he realized the absence of the soldier, had three hours and the dealer is almost finished with the deliveries.

- Nooo I can believe they do vueltooo the factory ... is the second tiiimeee I leeeeft forgooootten in uuuuunpleasaaaant circuuuumstanceeees... - Said while shaking the young penguin shaking like a leaf.

- Let Private, not so bad, hot chocolate and be as new and ready for action - said winking Skipper - Skipper II-I hoope, achuuu! - Private answered sneezing - I hoopeeee...

It happened the day before, Skipper decided to give their soldiers the day, so take the opportunity to sleep late Private ... however when he woke up not feeling very well, his body was heavy and sore, his nose dripping and sneezing a lot, not to mention the chills I had - it is best to stay a little longer in bed - he said to himself ...

Kowalski, Rico and Skipper had risen early, but decided not to disturb Private.

- Skipper is better to let it rest, yesterday was not very good - said concerned - in addition to what happened ... I do not think I want to join.

- Ok, let them sleep a little more, come on boys, fencing and ice cubes - and so went to the park for some ice cream.

When they returned, hoping to see Private lifted, but it was not - Private Hey, wake up ... we brought you an ice "rainbow", your favorite - Kowalski said in a flap while holding an ice cream to Private.

- Guys, I'm not very good - Private responded with a shrill voice, while aspiring mucus of his right nostril - I think I'm sick - Rico threw a box of tissues to wipe his beak - Thanks Rico ...

- Kowalski, medical ... now! - Ordered Skipper - so I can see the status of Private ... I conclude that this cold, it's nothing serious, just need to rest and drink plenty of fluids ... - Kowalski answered after check to Private.

Skipper I watch Private Kowalski and then really looked terrible ... never thought that his stay in the refrigerator of the van make you sick - Just need descasar? Is that all? - Asked worried Kowalski - Skipper Of course, despite all recommend a visit to the doctor to prescribe a flu ...

- Private Well ... you'd better stay at rest, medications need to go out for you ...

- Ehhh, Skipper - Skipper Kowalski interrupted - it is not advisable to leave all alone to Private, someone must stay to accompany ...

- What? Very well, then Rico! Private care for while Kowalski and I go by ...

- Sorry to interrupt you again, Skipper, but ... you really think should be left to the care of Private Rico - said as he turned to see the penguin referred, who was polishing a flamethrower ... Skipper knew what he meant, but she Rico Private had little affection for the delicacy did not care ...

- And what Kowalski ... offer - ask as he put his fins on his back - Skipper Well ... I can not stay Private care because I'm the only one who knows the drugs, so I suggest you stay you, while Rico and I will for drugs ... Rico capacity to contain various objects in his stomach will bring any necessary medication.

Skipper thought for a while Kowalski's proposal until the Private voice distracted him - do not think it necessary, I feel a little better, aachuu! - The little penguin to penalties and holding by foot - just need a little rest.

- Okay, I'll stay to care for, hoped that will bring everything you need ... Private'd better lie down and sleep a little while back the guys.

* * *

The road to animal care was without any mishap, it was necessary to force the lock of the door was open ... since the drugs were easy to find them and pack them in the stomach of Rico was very simple ... the problem was when Alice performed the Travel and noticed the open door of the vet clinic, so he decided to close, leaving both penguins inside ... to top the window was stuck, and an explosion was not very recommended ... the only thing they had to do was wait for the vet or will an idea occurred to him to Kowalski to leave that place ...

* * *

For its part, Skipper Private watched quietly sleeping, sometimes sneezed but apparently it was nothing serious ... so I decided to make a cup of coffee and wait for the rest of his team.

A groan drew him back to the bunks, apparently had a nightmare Private ... "That dealing with nightmares Private" ... "it's my imagination or is getting a little red," he thought, seeing that starting to sweat the little penguin put a fin on his forehead ...

- Holy mother penguin! This boiling fever, if I do something it could worsen their condition ... - immediately took a bucket of water, wet a handkerchief and wiped his forehead of the soldier - Private, listen son, you have to wake up! - The only small complaint - we Private, wake ...

- Mmm - Private slowly opened his eyes with a groan, his eyes closed I watch from Skipper - are you? - Asked with a hint of voice - Private you okay? How do you feel? - Ask the penguin more as he changed the scarf - you are my dad?

That question Skipper froze, causing him to fall the handkerchief wet fins - Private? I believe these delusional ... what the hell happens to Kowalski and Rico ... we need these drugs more than ever ...

- DADDY! Where are you? Do not leave me, I can not see - Private shouted one very upset, I was about to rise from his litter ... when Skipper had stopped him her eyes filled with tears and smiled when he saw it - I'm glad that everything has been a nightmare - said Skipper hugging - promise me you will not let me ever ...

Skipper did not understand what was happening, but I had to calm the boy - Private Wait, calm down ... I'm not your ... - but could not finish the sentence ... the look of terror Private stopped him, did not understand that it concerned his soldier, so he decided to play along, he hoped that that will calm down a bit, at least enough Kowalski and Rico as they arrived with the drug - Private, I promise I never will leave you alone, son ...

Private smiled to hear that, he was drenched in sweat and panting breath - Better get some rest, do not look great - he said as he helped her to lie down again ... but I doubt Skipper ... assault on what had happened with Private parents, I knew I was an orphan and was sent to London Zoo.

- Ahhh, son - asked, scratching his neck - which was exactly what you dream? - Private slow to respond, his temperature rose and the wet tissue was not very helpful ... I had to do something soon or you may lose the soldier ... - no ... I know, I do not remember ...

- It does not matter now ... I stay still for the compensation for cold to the kitchen, so do not get up ...

- Please wait ... do not leave me alone, do not want to be alone again - starting said crying - stand by me dad ...

Skipper did not know what to do, if left alone and go into panic if he stayed with fever increase and could worsen his condition ... or worse ... - Private Hey, I need to go for the compensation to lower your fever, you should stay lying in your bunk ...

- Do not want! Stay close to me ... could you sing a song? ... - Beg, hugging the penguin more ...

A song? Did you sing? At that moment, Kowalski and Rico wanted to reach with the drug had already been delayed too long and hoped that they were good - Private ... I do not know any songs ... plus I like to sing ... how about if I tell a story? - Private eyes crossed paths with him ... pleading blue eyes that always radiated happiness and innocence and, at that moment, showed a deep pain ... the pain of loss.

I sigh and take a decision, did not know whether it was correct, but at least it would feel better Private - What kind of song you wish to sing? - Asked, as he blushed a bit ... the small smiled and snuggled into his chest he said - a song to sleep - Skipper simply turning the eyes upward, it was not any to go to sleep ... he simply lacked the finesse to be have a parent - Private ... no song I can not sleep ... I do not prefer a story - replied with a smile.

Private shook his head - I do not want a story, I could invent a song ... for me - his fever was still high ... maybe if you sang the song and fell asleep in compensation could go cold to decrease, so he began to sing , a song he ever heard of a nanny who was in the park, but did not remember very well the lyrics ...

"Sleep, little sprout ...  
"Sleeps, calm love ...  
"The angels will take you to heaven ...  
ahhh ... that is sugar cotton

As the tune progressed, Private closed her eyes and her breathing became regular ... I notice that is reassured Skipper and the fever began to subside, so keep singing.

"Sleep, little sprout ...  
"Sleeps, calm love ...  
"The angels will take you to heaven ...  
"Sugar is cotton

"Do not cry anymore ... I'll be with you ...  
"Fear no more ... I'll protect you ...  
"So sleep, let yourself go ...  
"May the angels accompany you"

"..."

When he finished singing, Private was sleeping peacefully in her hug him ... he just smiled and let go taking care not to put it gently wake him on the pillow ... put her on the forehead flap, the fever had yielded so were not required you compensate ... decided to rest a bit, was about to climb into his bunk - Dad? - The Private voice stopped him - Tell me ... - answered - Thanks ... - Skipper smiled - that no "child" ...

* * *

It was about four hours (4:00 am) when Kowalski and Rico returned to the barracks with the drugs ... arrived almost breathless haste with which he escaped, but stopped to see the scene: Private was lying in his bunk sleeping peacefully while Skipper was sitting beside him asleep, with his fin on the head of Private ... ignore what had happened but decided not to wake them up.

Kowalski carefully approached Private ... apparently the disease had already given so in the end were not needed medication ...

Both penguins decided not to sleep in their berths, as they may wake them, also agreed not to discuss what they had seen never ... knew that Skipper would be ashamed of that moment of parental weakness ... the important thing was that the little penguin is found safe and sound.

* * *

The next morning, Skipper woke up alarmed, had fallen asleep watching the little soldier, but when she saw him sleeping peacefully in front of him, she relaxed and came to his mind what happened during the night.

... Took his temperature was normal, had apparently fully recovered now only hope to wake up ... I caress the head of Private and retired to breakfast. I note that the drugs were on the table, gave a snort, later talk to his soldiers for the delay ...

When Private awoke, he remembered absolutely nothing, turned around but no one was there, so I got up ... was about to leave the base when the Skipper's voice stopped him - I see that you are better soldier - the guy gave a smile to his commander - that's Skipper, I feel much better ... it was expected after sleeping all night ...

- Private, may not remember what happened last night ...

- No, why? Something happened? - Curious to ask what had happened at night.

- It did absolutely nothing - Skipper said their fins as you used to when I wanted to forget something.

- Ohhh, well - he smiled - I'll upload a moment to get some fresh air - as he climbed the stairs, Skipper Tarade the song he sang at night - you know Skipper ... I have a very beautiful song in mind, I wonder where the hearing opened - and out the door.

- I have no idea, "son" ... I have no idea - Skipper said while taking a sip of his coffee cup ...

**I hope you liked it, sorry if there are flaws in the wording. I have noticed the tendency to write stories too long, but when inspiration comes, comes.****Sorry for the horrible lullaby he wrote, but I'm not good at it ... well not believe that Skipper is good too sing to babies.****Do not forget to leave Reviews. Try to upload as soon as possible the next chapter.**


	6. Nice and Fat Boy

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.  
Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments. It is based on the Mexican version.**

**Nice and Fat Boy  
**  
I never tire of repeating, Private was a nice and chubby penguin naturally, he did not need to act, I was ... Skipper has always considered that the nature of Private was his best weapon, because who would suspect a penguin so cute and cute? ... Despite this, Skipper knew that he could be a disadvantage and therefore sought to train enough Private.

His gentle nature allowed her to cover advertising the zoo on numerous occasions, not to mention the chance to "down the long slide" ...

At that moment the bell rang Zoo opened its doors and letting in a large number of humans willing to spend an enjoyable day watching the animals.

- Okay guys, operation "cute and chubby, ya, ya, ya ... - Skipper ordered in humans gathered to watch. Each performed the acts he had tested individually ... but that day was especially tender Private, throwing all expressions of admiration and tenderness of just watching the little penguin.

Private since he could remember was considered "cute and chubby" baby did not need to even the slightest movement to awaken tenderness ... enough that he was standing just to attract attention. Even among his friends woke tenderness.

Skipper was not cute and chubby, he had to rehearse and train in the art, that was what made it special to the small Cape, including practices deemed unnecessary swings and moves by Private.

The fishing time is coming, so he gave the order - Alright guys, Chubs and Beautiful, plump and beautiful ...

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, besides the simple final average ... but I've been very busy and I could not write as they should. I promise that the next will be better than this;)**

Do not forget to leave your reviews, they motivate me to continue with work and my story (the sooner you finish the work, but I'll write jajajajaja).

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	7. Phobias

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine.****  
****Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments.****  
****Well, this chapter probably will have its continuation. But it will be funny, so the fic is not just consist of things tender and slightly honeyed jejejejeje.******

**Phobias. Plan 1****  
**

Kowalski, Rico and considered Skipper fears Private felt bordered on the absurd. The young soldier was afraid of many things: ghosts, the dark, horror movies, violence, cockroaches, badgers, etc.., Etc ...

It was true that each of them had a phobia. Skipper was afraid of needles, Kowalski and Rico dentist cute and cuddly things, well that was more like an allergy but away from all that.

Had decided to eliminate most of phobias Private ... and was afraid of many things, and that would be a great disadvantage in a fight, so we developed a multi-stage plan for the little soldier overcome his own fears.

The plans submitted by Kowalski were quite simple and easy to perform, so they set to work. Skipper suggested that the worst fear were smaller, so if exceeded his greatest fear would be easy to kill the rest, Kowalski applauded the proposal.

To record the progress of the young soldier, Kowalski proposed taking a log noting everything that happened during the operation that Skipper decided to call: **OPERATION: PENGUIN SCARED**, which would consist of various plans, segregated according to the degree of the phobia The soldier suffered.

So I applied the first one who decided to name it:

**PLAN 1: Badger.**

The plan was simple (as Kowalski): Rico, put a badger costume while carrying a Private Skipper to see it. Big mistake, as was the badger Private cry and ran to a truly fascinating speed, neither Skipper could do something to stop ... to view Kowalski, had broken its own speed record ...

Skipper went for a Private, but did not find it anywhere ... come nightfall Private back asking if they had gone badger ... Skipper was furious and sent him to bed without dinner, without the poor soldier understand what happened. Decided to try the next day:

Private When he awoke, he went to the bathroom to shower in the shower ... took shamppoo but when I opened the little door he realized he had a badger in the bath ... opened its beak and no sound came out of it, badger slowly approached him, the tears began to drip in the face of the young soldier, though they were not noticed because the water dripped down his body ... The badger was stopped inches from Private

- SSSS-ki-ki-Kiper ... KK-Ko-wals-ki, RRRR-aaa-ico ... someone ... HELP ! - Was finally able to scream. The aforementioned were behind the door, in fact it was your costume Rico badger. Realizing that nobody came to his call, cry harder, but it was useless thought none of them had come, indeed, had jammed the door to keep out.

Private had a panic attack when he touched the badger, but the reaction was not expecting ... the little penguin Rico used his self-defense techniques and gave him a beating he would never forget ... now it was Rico who wanted to leave, even though hit the door would not open, meanwhile Skipper and Kowalski thought he was Private, because they kept yelling to help him.

Eventually, in desperation Private smashed the door with the head of the supposed "badger" and ran to hide who knows where, all wet. Skipper did not understand what had happened, when I take a look to the bath room, Rico's head found unconscious also totally destroyed the place ... After that, nothing and no one was able to convince Rico to use the costume again and they do not I wanted the same thing happen to the poor penguin crazy.

**RESULTS:** The plan failed, Private fully expressed the fear that the badgers had ... however showed great strength and determination to fend off her attacker.

Rico is still recovering from the animal care fractures, when Private wonder what had happened we decided to tell her she had an accident in the car, to not create guilt.

**CONCLUSION: **"Skipper and I came to the conclusion never to deal with the fear of Private badgers for our own security ... Private Skipper said that when faced with a genuine badger, overcome their fear or give a beating to the poor causing animal never again be the same as before.

Badger poor that gets in their way, I feel sorry for him without knowing ... "_Kowalski._

**I hope you liked it, sorry if there are flaws in the wording and some misspellings. I think I'm good history, I welcome your views and comments.**


	8. Naive and not indispensable

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine. **

**Naive and not indispensable**

- Kowalski ... what does "not indispensable" - small wonder the Private. Since Skipper said he was naive and not indispensable, decided to investigate its meaning.

It was normal to be told "naive", but never had referred to him as "not indispensable". Kowalski chasing took weeks to find its meaning and would not stop until he knew.

Kowalski was limited only to see it straight before answering, was the tenth time you asked that question and you were running out of excuses. I knew there would be removed from above the little penguin until you give him a clear answer ... I knew the meaning of the word but not have the heart to tell ... not trying to hurt him, but neither was able to lie.

So take your only option, run to the opposite direction! With the excuse of having forgotten something - Einstein For pants, ahhh ... forget that! -

Seeing running Kowalski, Private decided to look for someone else to explain it ... ask Rico was useless, I answered with the same evasive Kowalski but with other excuses ... maybe if I asked Skipper directly to get the answer.

When he finally managed to find a Skipper, Kowalski was observed that with him, but I can not hear you talking ... turned to notice him - Kowalski, you can retire - the aforementioned greet their leader and retired giving her a smile to Private ...

- What happens Private ... a problem - Skipper asked, placing his fin on his back ... to see this, Private assumed that there was a good idea to ask him, so looking for an excuse to get out of there ...

- Skipper was wondering if ... - he said while playing with their fins - Yes, Private? - He was interrupted by Skipper - If you could give me ... tomorrow ... I have to ... do some things ...

- Private What things? - Skipper's curiosity now rising, according to Kowalski, wanted to know the meaning of "not indispensable" ...

- Well ... you know ... things - responded with a smile trying to hide his nervousness ... - And what kinds of things ... - Skipper said approaching the face of Private - ahh I'll take tea with Mason ...

- Private Well ... permission granted, enjoy drinking tea - sometimes, Private out to tea with the chimpanzee, Skipper knew that the British nature of the soldier and refined nature Mason had become friends once ... but while I accompany the small soldier "enjoyed", he completely bored, the talk revolved around social issues, about how nice it was the weather, how to keep clean longer there, etc., for it looked like a pair of society ladies ... definitely not fit into that environment.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The next day he went to the habitat of chimpanzees ... Mason was waiting and immediately poured a cup of tea ... - It's nice to come to tea with me, and ... tell me, how is everything?

- Well, I think ... I have questions with one word, I would like to know its meaning, but the guys refuse to tell me ...

- How interesting, and what is that word? - Said as he crossed his leg and took a sip.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Skipper and Kowalski performed an inventory of weapons while they talked - no Skipper, considered that ought not to say these words to Private, has been chasing me all over to know the meaning of "not indispensable" ... though I suppose it has a slight idea which you referred.

- Kowalski ... exaggerate - the soldier's reproachful look interrupted - ok, ok, I admit, I should not say that when it was not true ... well yeah it's naive, but the "not essential" is not ... later will clarify things with him.

- BTW, where is Private ... I have not seen all day.

- Private was to visit the habitat of the apes ... you know ... that thing you like tea and chat about anything interesting topics ... - at that moment was interrupted by an alarm Kowalski.

- What you do ? You gave him permission to visit Mason and Phil! Skipper as you come!

- Oh! We Kowalski, do not tell me you do not like apes - asked confused, could not understand why the alarm of the soldier.

- Do not be so bad - he said, showing a false peace - if Phil can not read! - He responded by lifting the flaps - perhaps you do not realize Skipper, Private asked if the meaning of the word, they will respond without hesitation ...

Skipper At that moment he realized his mistake ... it was true, if it responded to small complicate things and could not fix his mistake ... - Kowalski, go to the habitat of the apes immediately.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

- "Not indispensable" - Private said, while diluting the sugar cube ... I watch Mason - Private Those are two words in another to determine whether or not something useful -

Private I miss your tea ... "to determine the utility of a thing," thought ... - wait ... so what does - asked what would be the response imagining and wishing that was wrong.

- Private Well, you do not need ... you can dispense with the object - Mason finished sipping your cup of tea - why so much interest in the meaning of the word ...

- For nothing - Private responded completely destroyed ... I could not believe that Skipper think that way ... always striving to improve and believed, erroneously, that Skipper noticed.

In those moments came two penguins, but it was too late, heard when he answered a Private Mason and his reaction ... so I decided to return to base and think how to fix things ...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

When the meeting ended, Private decided not to return to base, he needed to think things ... how right he was who said that "words hurt more than the blows."

- Skipper should talk to about it - in those moments resonated in his mind the question that brought such painful words:

- Why do I always I have to be the bait, Skipper?  
- "Because you're naive and not necessary ... you're perfect"

Skipper then the words were true ... not considered necessary for the team, had no special ability that was always the bait ...

Decided to leave the zoo and go to the park, I needed time to think, well he was too sad to look at Skipper wanted to ask the reasons that led him to say such cruel and (probably) real words, but did not want to hear "that contradiction "she thought, smiling sideways.

His mind was a whirl of ideas, not knowing whether to return or leave the zoo, arrived at the lake that was in Central Park and was dedicated to throwing stones until calm ... with the head a little clearer, I notice that it was dark .

- Heavens, what time is it! Must be too late, Skipper is going to ... it's true, I'm "not indispensable" so no matter the time comes, nobody needs me - saying, he sat on the edge of the lake to see the reflection of the moon.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Skipper felt guilty when Private replied to your question, did it just for the hell of the little penguin, not with the intention of hurting you ... well, maybe I was a little awkward Private and apparently could not help himself, but all The team knew that it was not ... Private was a valued member of the team, not only because it was the lure of all operations or because it was a perfect subject for experiments Kowalski ... his fighting skills were excellent, the responses to the problems were simple and clear, had some gift of leadership when he wanted and a big heart ...

- Why I said those things to Private! - Cry for yourself - you know that I did not mean - turned to see Kowalski and Rico, they simply shook their heads ...

- We know Skipper, but he did not ... well this dark and have not returned, it is better to look for us to go. - Fences

Slid toward the habitat of chimpanzees, but they were preparing for sleep - Good night primates - greeting Skipper - We come for Private - Mason was confused Skipper

- Private went long, said he had some issues to clarify ...

- And did not say where he was going - said Kowalski, Skipper's face you could see the concern ... the worst ideas his mind assault "probably escaped from the zoo," he thought ... he was not the only one with that idea, commander also can imagine ...

- Okay guys ... it's time for the operation 'Penguin Lost', you better find him before nightfall more ... - but was interrupted by Mason - Phil says it was out of the north wall of the zoo, probably was for ice cream or something ...

If left on the wall ... that meant that he had indeed escaped, Skipper felt a pain in the heart ... no ever forgive himself if something happened to the little penguin ... it was his fault and he should do something to repair the damage done - we must achieve. Kowalski, options right away!

- Skipper must calm down, we better divide and crawl ... the starting point is the entrance to the zoo, Rico will fetch on the streets of the city, I'll go around the zoo and your Skipper ... - but not finished their words, Private was walking quietly with their eyes on the floor in your address without your notice ...

- Ehhh, Skipper, I think the search will not be needed after all - he pointed in the direction of the little penguin.

At the base ...

- Where were you! In what the hell were you thinking when you left without telling anyone - told completely altered by lifting the flaps and moving side to side - something could happen to you! Perhaps you forgot the creed of the penguin ...

- How you care - interrupted the young Private-am "not indispensable" in this team ... can not live without me - the attitude of Private to Private challenging the patience of Skipper ... was really worried about him ... let the anger accumulate in it and acted without thinking and in response gave a blow that knocked him to the floor.

- Ah! - Was all he said Kowalski Rico and had not been so annoying to Skipper. The latter could not believe what he had done, but there was no going back ... what was done was done.

The highest penguin ran up to Private, but the command of Skipper stopped him ... - Let Kowalski ... - Private I was confused, angry, sad and stunned by the blow ... were too many emotions together ...

- Excuse me, Skipper ... was not my intention to answer this ... just ... - the tears began to drain - do not think it was to let you down ... I swear I have tried to learn everything you've taught, but I see I'm no good ...

- That's not true Private ... I did not mean to say those words ... well, if not essential, do you think would be worried about you ... and that something could happen to you ever forgive me ...

Private Skipper hear the word, he saw his friends and smiled, he was right ... if not indispensable, not the delicacy had been taken to worry about him ... he got up and brushed the feathers - sorry guys! - I said as I smiled.

Now I had the solution, would work more on improving ... someday they achieve recognition of their efforts ... and maybe ... achieved up military grade, that was not such a bad idea ...

**I hope you liked it failed to give a final well-established ... I have a feeling I am missing something, but lack of ideas I decided to publish. I will try not to be so repetitive and use a more fluid vocabulary.**

Sorry if there are flaws in the wording and some misspellings, but I think I'm getting better.

Do not forget to leave Reviews, help me to improve my way of writing. Try to upload as soon as possible, the next chapter. I have several themes in mind, but if you would like to propose some ideas may emerge more ;)

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	9. Halloween

**NOTE: The Madagascar Penguins and all its characters are not mine. Following the fiction of "Private" in Spanish, is the turn of the Halloween special. I know this off-season, but it's still entertaining. Enjoy;) ****  
****Do not forget to leave rewiews, accept positive and negative comments. ****Halloween ****  
**  
He could not say it was his favorite time of year ... so it was another day in the calendar with ordinary activities, but they loved their kids that day and see their smiles make it worthwhile to grant permission.

- There are only three days to Halloween! I can not wait for - and thrilled screaming young penguin named Private - I can taste the candy!

- Tadaaaa! - I answer another penguin that had a scar on the peak - you're right, Rico, Kowalski Do you think this year we get twice as much candy? -

- According to my calculations ... if we take the proper costume and I plotted the route ... yes, we will break the record last year - the highest I answer a penguin while doing calculations with abacus.

- Skipper, join us this year?

- Private negatoria ... there are outstanding issues that I do ... but have fun as much as possible, remember that it is only once a year - Skipper said as she gave a smile.

- Okay Skipper - replied in a whisper - I'll bring the candy that you like - he said with a wink and left the place leaving their commander confused.

Each year were equal, Skipper always refused to participate in the game of "Trick or treat" ... although he could not convince him to ask him ... but he was determined to change that would achieve convince his commander to join him ... but do not know how .

* * *

Two days before Halloween and Kowalski had completed the costume, which consisted of a space suit with a machine that allowed communication to humans.

- No Kowalski ... I do not think that is the best costume ... well ... there will be many children dressed like this ...

- Private ... there is no better costume than this ... how else would mask the presence of three penguins asking for candy on Halloween ... unless you have a better idea ...

- Well ... no, I have not - answer a little embarrassed Private ...

- Okay ... if there is trouble, we can prepare for the big day - Kowalski said Rico excited while moving their fins up and applauded Private.

For its part, Skipper watched his boys as he sipped his coffee ... Private really was very nice when I was happy ... "you'd better start preparing medications ... always sick after eating so much candy," he thought as he turned his eyes upward.

"Skipper? You're coming with us to ask for candy? - Small wonder the Private ... The commander slow to respond, he was absorbed in thought and realized the Private call until I touch his shoulder with the flap - ehh, what happens Private ...

- I was wondering if you're coming with us ... I would like you to come this year - he said with a smile on his beak, with a look of innocence and trying to look as soft as possible to convince his commander.

Skipper I watch ... "look at it, looks so cute, really wants me to go this year" - Private negatoria, I have more important things ... well what do you want me to go, you know that I do not really like candy ... and the suit Kowalski for three penguins.

- Well ... maybe with some modifications we can create a space for a fourth penguin ... (flapping of Skipper) ... sorry sir ...

- I said no - he said sternly - Private got it - the penguin referred only look to the floor - yes, Skipper.

* * *

A day before Halloween arrives, Private woke up without much encouragement, so far all he had achieved was that Skipper was angry with him ... so he decided to stop insisting on the matter.

* * *

At last came the day you were at 1200 hours and the zoo had closed its doors. The boys began to prepare everything for the big night, while reading the paper Skipper.

Private had decided to stop insisting that accompany Skipper, should have their personal reasons for not attending every year ... plus he had a surprise for him ... the last Halloween gave him a passion fruit flavor candy palette, still waiting for a special occasion plus an extra bag of candy.

I had no idea where he got the candy, but it was nice that Skipper should give them ... of course until the sick and gave that nasty medicine.

- Have fun ... and not Private ... I will not follow - he said when he noticed that the little soldier was about to open its beak to the question of the week ...

As they were ready, Kowalski started the suit and left the zoo in search of precious treasure of candy ... during the trip, everything went great, visited a large number of houses and got a considerable amount of candy.

Private, en route Skipper thought, wondering what it would while they were having fun. But it was his thoughts were interrupted when Kowalski announced danger ... a group of teenagers coming towards them, presumably to take their bag of candy.

It was the first year that happened, so I applied Plan A: "Targeting the opposite direction to avoid a confrontation," he went across the sidewalk and continued on their way, two blocks past the group of teenagers caught up and rodeo demanding that they hand over the candy ...

- Get ready guys ... apply the Plan B: "Hit them up to them to leave their moms crying" - ordered Kowalski. Definitely, these guys need psychological treatment after being hit by three penguins "nice and fat", it was natural that nobody would believe them.

They ended their journey at the home of an old lady, which like every year, we provided a lot of sweets, managed to break his mark of last year.

- Today was a great day - Kowalski said while returning to the zoo - we get a lot of candy, from candy, chocolate, popsicles, candy, lollipops, gum ... ohhh! Furthermore the amount of twenty-five dollars and ten cents!

* * *

When they returned to base, noted that Skipper was not, so I made the distribution of free candy ... every time he performed it, he refused to receive some candy on the grounds of not having participated in the game of "Trick or treat Playful "and did not like sweets, so I do not have a problem.

The sweets, divided equally and with respect to money, he was assigned to the coffers of the basis for general expenses came to perform.

Private await your candy (of course after eating some few) under your pillow ... for those times were 2200 hours (10:00 pm) and Skipper returned yet, so I decided to wait outside.

He left the barracks and went to the door of the zoo ... what a surprise it was when he saw Skipper going to the entrance with a bag full of candy, which meant they would be dressed in sheriff ... Private seeing him approaching, he immediately hidden carefully followed him to the secret entrance of the base.

- Today was a great night ... I'm sure there will be somewhere special sweets - said as he shook the contents of the bag. A series of noises stopped his step - apparently that my children ended sooner than I thought ... fence, I have to disguise and hide the candy somewhere ... - turning to all sides to finally hide everything in the bush and went to the barracks .

Private stealthily approached the bush and reviewed what had been hidden Skipper ... actually it was a costume and a bag full of candy. Decided to return to base.

* * *

There was nothing interesting happened, as they returned early Skipper allowed to stay a little longer to enjoy their candy, at 2230 (10:30 pm) gave the order to turn off all lights.

Strangely, Private went to sleep thirty minutes earlier than the others, when they were 2330 (11:30 pm) Skipper gently woke Private - Private Hey ... wake up - The Little Penguin complained when broken dream - Lord goes mmmm - asked as he rubbed his eyes with one of his fins.

- Private ... Join me want to show something - Skipper ordered as they walked to the laboratory of Kowalski. Private not resist and followed their leader ... when I could not believe it, before his eyes was the bag of candy she had hidden in the bush Skipper ...

- They are all yours, son - said the penguin leader with a smile. Private stayed silent, opened his beak but it was useless trying to talk, so he did all he could: to embrace their leader.

- But Skipper, why give me the candy? - Asked the Private small when he was finally able to speak - where did you get? - Skipper eyes turned to one side ... - ahhhh, it does not matter Private, just eat it, OK? - Said as he floated back of his head.

- Thanks Skipper - said with a smile.

- Okay, you better get back to sleep - and said that he retired to his bunk ... when I check that Private was in his bunk had turned off the light on and lay down to sleep.

- Skipper? - Called the young penguin - Dime Private - Skipper replied yawning.

- At the next call I could accompany candy ... - Skipper sigh, was tired of the same question - Clear Private ... next year I'll walk you to request candy ...

- I promise - said an excited Private. - Yes ... I promise, now go to sleep ...

Private smiled, I knew very well that their leader is always fulfilled his promises ... And every year but refused to accompany him, no matter now ... because I knew the secret of Skipper and why not with him ...

- Skipper? - He called Private.

- Private ... and now what I want to sleep, I had a rough night - said the captain something screwed up ... I really wanted to sleep.

- Thanks for the candy, and Skipper ... you could get the costume sheriff again next year ... when you accompany me? - Said in almost a sigh the little penguin, falling asleep at last. Skipper opened his eyes and jumped rose "perhaps saw me coming?" He thought, but when he tried to talk to Private, and had fallen asleep ... but he called it, the boy did not wake up. Finally gave up, early morning talk with him about that detail, he did not want others to know ... when he saw the smile of Private, hugging a palette of candy he smiled ... really worth the trouble these secret exits ...

**I hope you have enjoyed this special chapter on Halloween. Perhaps it is not an end of fear and an end worth - try to improve it, believe me! - But he did so tender I could - I do not like horror stories -. ****Sorry if there are flaws in the wording and some misspellings. Do not forget to leave Reviews. I will try to update as soon as possible. I have several themes in mind, but if you would like to propose some ideas may emerge more;)**


	10. Hero

**NOTE: The Penguins of Madagascar and all its characters are not mine.******

**Hero**

Everyone, have a childhood hero to look up and who becomes a role model. Private is no exception, despite his age did not match that of a child, his mind and innocence itself.

In one of those many nights of nightmares, Private Skipper told the story of Robin Hood, a thief who stole to help the needy, was not his favorite story, but their absence had no choice but to tell it to Private to sleep ...

Skipper was aware of the existence of heroes for the proper development of young people, for that reason sought to be the best commander there, I gave special attention to the little penguin in your workouts and always gave advice not only of combat but also for life.

All that time he worked hard to become the hero of Private small until the goalie arrived that night, talking about justice and equity among homeless animals and zoo animals.

From the outset proved to be a dirty thief, but for the small Private was be incredible, not only for his French accent but also for their escape movements and combat ... No doubt the raccoon was good, but Skipper was better, and then achieving a long chase to capture ...

The archer's ideals were similar to those of Private, and the little naive ... so immediately impressed Skipper decided to support the goalkeeper convincing others to cooperate zoo animals to help all those homeless animals living in Central Park and the New York City.

All animals in the zoo agreed to help, including the selfish King Julien cooperate with a strawberry and Mort to help all those souls in need ... finally gave him a bag full of gifts to the archer who thanked and was throwing his arrow in air.

Later, Skipper regretted having done so for two reasons **a.-** Private not stop talking about it:

**- Friends, the archer is a true example ... someone who can admire someone like me ... A HERO -** these last words very upset Skipper, "_A true hero, then who am I to him, a penguin painted on the wall_" thought after listening ...

**- Hey Private -** Skipper spoke at length **- you're talking as if you had other heroes in your life -** said, Skipper Private expected to say something like "_Sure, you're my greatest hero_" but was very disappointed with your response Skipper ...

- _True, but Kowalski does not have the courage of the archer_... - how could the hero of Private and Kowalski was not him! He could not explain ... it was true that Kowalski was a physical-mathematical genius who could cover any scientific area, plans that performed most often worked his inventions and had a 80% efficiency (counting the inventions failed) ... but be compared with a hero, could not believe it. Skipper's thoughts were interrupted by Private ...

**- Still a long keeper for the needy... -** Skipper was already fed up with "the archer that the archer that ..." Private. Suddenly the little penguin ran to the safe that had for a long time ... none of them knew exactly what was in that place, except for the existence of a palette that others were unaware of their origin except Skipper ...

He opened all the security seals, Skipper could not believe what they saw his eyes, perhaps ... "no, can not be" thought Private apparently was reaching for a property of its greatest ...

**- Private, what are you ... your lollipop? -** Skipper immediately recognized the palette, as he had given her a long time and the boy was waiting for a special occasion ...

**- I have to give this palette goalkeeper -** cry excited the little Private.

**- These insane! -** Skipper said, still not believing what was happening ...

**- Did he say? -** Even Kowalski could not believe his ears and "involuntary" under the handle of his new experiment.

**- Private Wait, do nothing that you regret -** had to reason with the boy could not let be carried away by their emotions ... fortunately Kowalski also appeared.

**- You kept the palette for a special occasion ...**

Private arguments sufficient to convince Skipper, that boy was really big heart and if you deliver a palette of passion made him happy ... then he would do everything possible to achieve it. So they decided to go after the archer.

**b.-** The second most annoying Skipper was the archer's dirty lie ... became suspicious when the squirrel told them it was a **treacherous thief** and that his name was **Archie**, the second thing that made him suspect were the words he heard behind of the door ... and finally the scene witnessed by surrounding ...

Skipper was furious, I could not believe he cheated, that raccoon fool would pay for Private ... but when he spoke he realized that the most hurt by the situation was little, she had broken her heart, her dreams and hopes of the existence of a hero ...

In all the time who knew Private, had not been so angry to watch as little penguin ... forgot the love that palette that had kept for a long time and throw like a boomerang so to catch the raccoon liar, the aim Private was as good as I remembered, that smiled at Skipper ...

**- You're a filthy liar and mouth armpit stinks you bear -** strong words spoken by the little penguin, his companions were astonished at that ... never had been so angry at the little penguin ...

**- And ... and also not going to bring gifts of kings and ... and not Santa Claus -** Skipper decided it was time to intervene and stop the little penguin, it was not good to be angry so what he did was unforgivable and he Archie would be commissioned to suffer twice as much as he suffered Private ...

After pain options Kowalski, Rico was ordered to take charge of the raccoon liar ... meanwhile, was sitting on Private lawns depressed and heartbroken, so Skipper approached to console him but his words help much.

The boy was excited about the existence of such a hero like Robin Hood of the story that he told Skipper ever sleep ...

**- Private ... you know may have a choice -** if the little penguin wanted a hero, then give him a hero ... to force Archie to be the goalkeeper was also easy thing would serve as a lesson for their misdeeds.

Thus, Private retaliated forcing the raccoon damage to be the hero who said he initially. Meanwhile Skipper helped him discover that he had hidden skills such as Private use of the boomerang and good management of the bow and arrow ...

When they returned to headquarters, after bring crumbs to the ducks, feed squirrels and pigeons old orphan, was downcast and sad Private, Skipper did not know what to say or do to encourage the boy ...

Private suddenly stopped and sighed as she sat on the lawn, Skipper just stopped and watched the boy looked at the sky as if expecting an answer came from him.

- You know Skipper was really nice to think that there was a hero like your story ... it's a shame that it is not.

Skipper gave him a look of understanding in Private, in the end he was to blame for encouraging the boy dreams - Private, really sorry that your hero is not who claimed to be, but in the world there are many more heroes who are anonymous, who help others without anything in return - he said as he smiled and gently stroked the head of Private.

Private smiled Skipper's words, stood up and embrace their leader, they continued their way to the base. When they arrived they prepared to sleep. Skipper was about to fall asleep, but the words of Private interrupted him.

- How you Skipper? - Those words were unexpected for its leader, who blushed in response, although the boy could not see ...

- You know, YOU ARE THE BEST YOU HAVE KNOWN HERO - and with those last words fell asleep the little penguin.

Skipper Private hear when he slept, smiled and quietly said - Private No, the real hero is you - and by that he slept well.

**I hope you liked it, is a bit short but to create it in just half an hour, I think it was good progress hehehehe. Do not forget to leave rewiews**


End file.
